Bloody Reign
by D'n'A000
Summary: To my surprise, I wasn't the only one who didn't mind the rain.  Off in the distance a figure of a person wearing a trench coat appeared. Feeling curious I approached the stranger...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hunger"

I inhaled slowly feeling my chest rise letting my eyes close fully, and then let it out.

_Spring, _I said in my mind. _You've gotta love Spring. _I looked around the park. Kids were playing, teenagers were holding hands, and couples were eating lunch out of a picnic basket.

I looked to my left. No one. I sat alone on a park bench. I let out a sigh and said

"Just once, can I have someone? Just once?" And just like Spring being unpredictable, it starting raining. "Perfect."

I just sat there watching people run by to get out of the downpour.

I didn't mind being alone, it just got lonely sometimes. Not feeling like going back to my one-room apartment, I kept walking around the park in the rain.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one who didn't mind the rain. Off in the distance a figure of a person wearing a trench coat appeared. Feeling curious I approached the stranger.

"Hello?" I called through the rain. The person turned slowly and only glanced over their shoulder.

"Who are you?" A mans voice called.

"I'm Natalie Shepherd. Who are you?" I asked sheepishly because of the man's sharpness in his voice.

"Devron. That's all you need to know."

Ignoring his rudeness I asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You don't like answering questions do you?" This made him turn a little.

"I don't like getting close to people."

I couldn't help myself, I wanted to know more, "Why not?" I took a small step forward, he then turned the whole way around.

He was gorgeous. His hair was dirty blonde in color and his eyes the color of fresh fallen rain. He was tall, not dark by any means and yet very, very handsome.

"Devron, right? That's your name, right?" I asked again stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing, why?" I asked taking yet another small step.

"That, stop doing that." He said, pointing at my size 7 feet and backing up at the same time.

"I'm not doing anything," I smiled as his eyes widened and he started backing up quickly. "Where are you going?" He turned around and started to run.

"Am I that uninviting?" I said as I turned around and started walking away. To my surprise, I felt a tug on my hand. I gasped aloud and spun around on my heels.

"Devron?" I looked up into his eyes, they weren't the blue I'd seen before, they were now red.

"Natalie," His eyes were so intoxicating, such a strange color. "Natalie, you will listen to my words and follow them precisely."

Something about the way his eyes called to me made me pay attention.

"Now Natalie, I want you to follow me. You are not to ask me where we are going, do you understand?"

All I could do was nod my head. I could feel myself fading from reality as Devron lifted me off my feet and into his arms.

I looked down at Natalie in my arms. Her brown eyes were still locked on mine.

_I just met her, how can I do this to her. _I said in my mind. I could feel the pain in my chest, the one of hunger, and I closed my eyes.

_Just a little bit more, _I looked up. _As soon as we hit the woods, she'll be mine. _I said in my mind as Natalie moved a little in my arms. I looked down. Her eyes were already drooping. I brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and her eyes flickered open a little more.

"Natalie, you are going to fall asleep and when you wake up tomorrow morning you won't remember anything." Her eyes closed slowly as I hit the woods and took her body in my arms and felt her pulse beating under her neck. I couldn't wait any longer. I took her neck in my hands and bit in, savoring every bit of blood that hit my tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Fear"

"Shit," I said as I stopped drinking Natalie's blood and felt her body go limp in my arms. "Dammit. I killed another one?"

Just at that moment she moved. I watched her, sound asleep on the ground, her body too tired to move. _I can't just leave her here._ I picked her up and carried her through the woods...

Moving hurt my body as I tried getting up to see where the hell I was and why I wasn't at my apartment. The scent in the air was stale and the room was the same. No vibrant colors lay anywhere in sight. Just depressing blacks and neutral tones covered everything in sight. The only slash of color lay on my clothing. The color red.

"What the hell?" I searched under my shirt to see if I had any cuts or anything that would explain the blood marks. Nothing was there. I got up off the cold wooden floor and made my way to the heavy oak door.

I reached for the circular metal handle when I saw it starting to turn. I jumped back and prepared myself for whoever was walking through that door.

Halfway opened, I saw a huge pale hand slide through pushing the door open.

In he walked. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. "Oh. You're awake." Even his voice had something special about it.

"Where am I?" I asked sheepishly and a little more than embarrassed about my appearance.

"My cottage. Sorry about the dark, I'm not to fond of the Sun in particular." He smiled a little, and I almost fainted.

"Um, well how did I get here?" I asked looking around, my eyes fully adjusted to the dark, I now could tell was a living room.

"It's a funny story actually," He chuckled a bit and then continued, "I was out for a stroll when I found you passed out on the ground. You got cut by branches on your way down from what I could tell," He pointed to my neck.

"I put a Band-Aid on it but I didn't feel comfortable changing your clothes into something of mine, sorry."

I thought about his story and something just didn't click. I looked at my clothes I was wearing a blouse and a pair of slacks, like I got out of work. I wouldn't go for a walk in my work clothes, especially with it being spring and all.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. But I better be going now. Thank you for your hospitality, um,"

"Oh, I apologize. I never told you my name, did I? Well I'm Devron."

Just then it hit me, a memory or something, stinging my head and making me dizzy to think about it. I touched my forehead.

"Are you alright Natalie?"

"I never told you my name. How do you know me?" I said backing up a little, getting nervous.

"It was in your wallet." He pulled my wallet from his back pocket and held it out in front of him.

I grabbed it roughly and headed for the door. Something was definitely wrong with this guy, no matter how hot he was.

It was hard to make my way to the exit in the dark and not even knowing where the exit was. But all I knew was that I needed to get out of there.

I could smell it. Natalie's fear. She was like a mouse in a trap, and I strangely found it fascinating.

Her dark damp hair flew around the corner just in front of me. I liked that she didn't know where she was going and that she couldn't see in the darkness of my cottage.

"Natalie? Do you need help?" I called as I turned the corner to find her sitting in the middle of the floor.

"How do I get out of here?" She turned to me, her eyes filling with tears.

I don't know why, but I didn't like seeing her like this.

"Here. I'll help you." I handed her my hand and she took it softly.

I led her down the hallway and towards the door. As soon as we reached the door, I felt something odd.

Natalie raced out of my grip and ran towards the door, pulling it open and running straight into the arms of death himself.

"Hello Devron, glad to see you still are alive," Derek said as he looked down at Natalie. "Why, hello there precious."

"I'm Natalie actually, um excuse me please." She said as she tried getting around him.

"Goodbye human." Derek let her pass and then turned around to grab her.

"No!" I yelled pushing him to the ground and making Natalie fall also. "Run Natalie, please just go." She nodded her head and started off through the woods as I turned to face Derek.

_What the hell was that about! _I asked running away from the fight scene going on behind me.

Terrified I found a path and took it straight through, running as fast as I could with asthma.

"Devron, what was that for? I was only going to feed on her, what's the big deal?" Derek asked as we got up off the ground.

"You can't feed on her." I said as I looked at the woods where Natalie had just run off into.

"Why not? She seemed yummy. And very cute." He smiled.

"You know why. Because you would have killed her. Or have you forgotten that you can't feed on the same human, that it's against our code?"

"Yes, yes. I remember our stupid code. But do _you_ remember that we cannot fall for humans, Devron? You do remember that in our code, don't you?"

"Yes. I do." I turned away from my old friend and towards the cottage when I felt something underneath me. "Natalie's wallet."


End file.
